


Judgement Day

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [32]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, End of the World, F/F, Heavy Angst, Last Kiss, im sorry, no happy ending this time guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using both the 'last kiss' prompt, and the 'end of the world kiss' prompt.~They all know what that means, and what will happen. Ruby clutches Yang’s arm tightly, and squeezes Weiss’ hand. This isn’t the news they hoped for. They didn’t want this to happen again, but there would be no changing the Gods’ minds, and they know that. Blake meets Yang’s eyes as a tear slides down her cheek. This isn’t how they wanted it to end. All of the blood, sweat, and tears that went in to finding the relics, and everything else that followed, would all be for nothing. Blake briefly thinks of her parents, the two amazing people that she stupidly chose not to keep in her life, and how she would never see them again.





	Judgement Day

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about this one

“After so many years, this world is still unworthy.” The God of darkness says solemnly, and Yang’s heart drops.

They all know what that means, and what will happen. Ruby clutches Yang’s arm tightly, and squeezes Weiss’ hand. This isn’t the news they hoped for. They didn’t want this to happen again, but there would be no changing the Gods’ minds, and they knew that. Blake meets Yang’s eyes as a tear slides down her cheek. This isn’t how they wanted it to end. All of the blood, sweat, and tears that went in to finding the relics, and everything else that followed, would all be for nothing. Blake briefly thinks of her parents, the two amazing people that she stupidly chose not to keep in her life, and how she would never see them again.

Ruby bursts into tears, grips onto Yang’s shoulders, and Yang hugs her back. Weiss runs to Blake, wrapping her arms around her with a cry, and Blake returns the embrace. “I love you , Blake.” The ex-heiress whispers into her shoulder, and Blake’s head turns up to the sky as she tries to ground herself.

“I love you too, Weiss.” She replies right as Weiss pulls back, right as she feels a red blur crash into her side, almost knocking her off balance before there are arms around her again, keeping her upright.

The hug with Ruby is ironically quieter, but as the younger girl pulls back, she says, “Good bye, Blake…” and it just makes everything feel so real.

Blake can’t recall a time that she’s heard Ruby sound so defeated, and it does an excellent job of making the reality of the situation crash down on her. Blake, at a loss for words, can only nod as another tear escapes her eye. Finally, Ruby steps away, going over to her own partner, and Blake’s eyes drift back to Yang. Yang, who looks like she’s going to explode with emotion, and Blake can tell that she’s just trying to put on a strong front for everyone. That’s not what they need right now, though. Right now, Blake just needs _her_. The woman who she’s come to realize is the love of her life. The woman who would do anything for her, the woman _she_ would do anything for. Blake steps over to her quickly, throwing her arms around her neck, tugging her closer, memorizing the way Yang’s body felt against hers.

With a cry, Blake realizes that this will be the last time she can hold her. All the stuff they planned for their future is no more. “I love you _so_ much.” Blake sobs into her shoulder, and that’s what finally breaks her partner.

Yang pushes her back a bit, only to lean forward and kiss her, kiss her with everything she has, all she words that she doesn’t have time to say, all the memories that they made together, the memories that they planned to make in the future. Blake feels the brawler’s tears against her cheek as she presses closer, head tilting to the side so she can feel like this one last time. She tastes blood, can taste the salt from their tears. Yang pulls back, resting her forehead against hers as she allows herself to cry. “I love you too. I love you _so_ much, Blake.”

In the distance, she hears a faint rumble that is slowly getting louder, can see a flash of purple at the side of her vision. She knows what that means. They all saw it in Jinn’s vision. Blake lets her eyes drift shut, wraps her arms a little tighter around her best friend, the love of her life, her _everything._

The rumbling gets closer and closer, the purple becoming the only thing they could see, and then…

Then, there was no one left.


End file.
